


Poetstuck

by Arniss Akared (Dwinarnith)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwinarnith/pseuds/Arniss%20Akared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wrote a few poems so I could practice coding on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetstuck

**Author's Note:**

> These are just on here for me to play with so I can figure out how to change text colors and add pictures and what not without using a skin. 
> 
> If you know how to do those things or know of a good tutorial, please fill me in.

I WON'T DIE

THE DEATH YOU CHOSE

THE DEATH YOU PLANNED

THE DEATH YOU GAVE ME

I AM STRONGER

I HAVE A BLOODPUSHER

ABSENT OF PREJUDICE

FULL OF LOVE

YOU WON'T LET ME SAVE

YOUR BLOODPUSHERS

BUT, MINE DOESN'T HAVE TO DIE.

 

CG: HEY EGBERT

EB: Oh hi Karkat! What's up?

CG: SHUT UP.

EB:...

CG: MY BLOOD IS RED

CG: YOURS IS TOO

CG: DON'T MAKE THIS AWKWARD

CG: BUT I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU

EB: aw Karkat that was really good!

CG: YOU REALLY LIKED IT?

EB: yeah! but...

CG: BUT WHAT?

EB I'm not a homosexual.

CG: JOHN IS THIS YOUR FANFICTION?

EB: My what?

CG: EXACTLY. NO IT'S NOT. IT BELONGS TO A SICK MINDED GLOBEFONDLING DOUCHEFUCKER WHO THINKS YOU AND I ARE THE OTP OF ALL TIME. JUST SHUT UP AND FUCKING ROLE WITH IT.

EB: um ok... can I ask you something?

CG: WHAT?

EB: Um... which of us is the girl?

CG: I SWEAR YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT JOHN.

EB: Can you ask?

CG: NO. I'M NOT GOING TO ASK.

EB: Please?

CG: NO

EB: It's you isn't it!

CG:...

EB: Pfh ah ah ah ah ah!

CG: GO DROWN IN A BUCKET YOU SPONGEDEAD NOOKSTAIN

EB: Now I know why you're always so angry!

CG: DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY IT. EGBERT I SWAER TO GOG DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE.

EB: You're on your period aren't you?

CG: I WANT TO CULL YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW.

EB: I love you too Karkat!

 

 

TA: a poorly drawn piicture of KK to come 2oon!


End file.
